S e v e r e d::B o n d s:: Kanda Yuu
by Ms.Hatter
Summary: Alice Rozen, a girl 'blessed' with the power of innocence after returning from a nearly two year-long mission, she is ordered to go on yet another. . .this time with Kanda and another exorcist named Renaldo.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own -man or any of it's characters and it belongs to Katsura Hoshino, I only own the character Alice, her father and her sister.

~_Ten years ago_~

_"Maybe this. . ."A man in about his late twenties murmured, walking about his home laboratory; his blond wispy hair gently brushing his shoulders. His stormy blue eyes narrowed as he quickly noted something in his notebook before he turned to a small child. A boy that looked to be around eight years old sat in a large metal chair as he hungrily ate away at the loaf of bed the man offered him. _

_"What is your name, young one?" he asked gently, patting the boy's unruly black hair._

_"It's Abelard, sir." He replied, his twinkling brown eyes meeting the mans' blue ones._

_"That's a wonderful name. Can I ask you something, young Abelard? Do you know of a substance called 'Innocence'?" Abelard swallowed the last of the loaf, then shook his head._

_"No sir, I don't think I do." Came his answer as the man stood and turned, looking for something on his desk._

_"Well it started a century ago, one cube was found and it expanded from there," he made his point by pushing his hands apart, as to mimic an explosion. "a message was inscribed into the cube and it said: 'to our descendants, we won against the darkness, and some were sacrificed. As you travel along, trouble will surely arise; to prevent this trouble, we leave you this message. . ." He trailed off as the boy looked up, curious to know what was next. _

_"What did the cube say?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, right. The message contained instructions on how to use the substance."_

_"Substance?"_

_"The cube itself was the substance, it was called 'Gods crystal'--but now it is called 'innocence'."_

_"Wow. . .!" Abelard beamed, his eyes large with fascination._

_"You seem to be very interested, would you like see it?" the man smiled. _

_"Really? You have it?!" The man face him, holding a glowing white cube incased in a small glass container._

_"This is innocence. . ." He said, walking closer to the Abelard. The young child not noticing an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Here, hold it close to your chest, and something special will happen." _

_"It's amazing!" Abelard said placing it over his heart as instructed. "what will--" he suddenly stopped as the innocence absorbed itself into his body leaving the case behind. "w-what's going on sir?!" The man smiled as Abelard started screaming out in pain, the innocence trying to tear itself out of his body._

_"It seems as if the innocence is rejecting you. . .what a shame. You looked to be rather promising." Abelard reached out a small hand towards him, his voice lost as he tried his best to mouth a cry fro help from him as his body slowly turned to dust. The innocence falling into the pile of ash that was once human flesh._

_"Shame. . ." He repeated with a sigh, careful as not to touch it, placing the glowing substance into the safely of it's glass casing and examining it with almost a tender look in his stormy blue colored orbs. "when will I'll find your match. . .?" suddenly a knock was heard on his door as he murmured an 'enter'._

_"Father. . .?" a young girl that looked to be five with hair that rivaled her Fathers, but hers fell elegantly to her small waist in long waves. A worried look filled her light blue eyes as they peered down from the steps._

_"Shouldn't you be in bed, Emilie? Is something the matter?" she looked down to the floor nervously, trying to find the words to say._

_"W-well. . ." She looked outside the door and then back at him. "I found someone, she was at our door and she looks hurt Father." His eyes widened a bit at the news and set the innocence back in it's case before following his daughter into the living room. _

_Of course, Emilie didn't know about her Fathers' secret experiments. He was an alchemist so it was only natural fro him to be in his laboratory, but that didn't keep him away from her, oh no. He loved his only daughter with every fiber of his being, that being the reason he didn't force the innocence into her._

_"Oh. . .you found a young girl?" he said, staring curiously at the girl that sat on their couch. _

_"Yes, I got up to get a glass of water and heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, she was standing there covered in snow. I asked her who she was but she says she can't remember. . ."_

_"My. . ." He went over to her and knelt down to your level, much like he did with Abelard. "Hello. My daughter tells me you don't remember who you are?" he asked with a kind smile. You looked up from the floor, your dull grey eyes looking up at him for the first time._

_"No. . .do you know who I am?" you replied in a monotonous voice that didn't match your age._

_"I'm afraid not," he lifted your bangs out of her face to see a large bump on the left side of your head. "First things first, we have to get that nasty bump taken care of. Emilie, can you go get us a bag full of ice?"_

_"Yes, Father." She said hurrying off to the kitchen, leaving the two of you alone. _

_"Her name. . .is Emilie?" you asked looking back to the carpet._

_"That's right, she's my precious daughter. I'm her Father, my name is Engel Rozen."_

_"Engel. . .Rozen. . ." you said his name slowly, your lips forming every syllable. ". . .Father. . .did I ever have a Father?"_

_"Of course, everyone had a Father at some point." He looked at your sullied black and white dress, "your attire doesn't seem to come from the common side of Germany. Your Father must have done rather well for you and your mother."_

_"Mother. . .?"_

_"It seems you really don't remember who you are," right then, Emilie came in, carrying the bag of ice in her delicate hands as she pressed it lightly to the bump on your head._

_"Will she be alright Father?" she asked, not taking her eyes off you._

_"Aside from the amnesia, she'll be just fine. Would you mind staying with us until your better, Miss?"_

_"Thank you, you're very kind." you said with a small smile. Emilie took your hand, and brought you onto your feet._

_"Come on, we'll get you washed up and I can lend you some of my clothes, I've always wanted a little sister!" as they disappeared upstairs, Rozen stood and smiled. _

_"Now that Emilie has grown attached to her. . ." He murmured, shaking his head and regaining his smile. "no, I won't do that. This girl seems rather interesting."_

_~Three years later~_

_"…eight. . .nine. . .ten. Ready or not sister, here I come." You said, now eight years old and are searching for Emilie in your little game of hide-and-seek. You calmly scanned the hallway and checked behind the potted plant. Not there. You checked the bathroom, her room, your room, and even Fathers' study (which you two weren't allowed to be in without his permission) but still found no trace of your golden haired sister. So that only left one place-- Fathers laboratory._

_"She knows she's not allowed in their as much as Fathers study. . ." You sigh, making your way downstairs. You arrived at the door that lead down to the basement and stared at it with a blank look._

_And stared. . . ._

_. . .And stared. . ._

_And stared. . ._

_Obviously you were struggling as to going inside, but your face showed no sign of distress. Taking a deep breath, you decided to check once more upstairs and turned on your heel, but something called out to your from the door. Something like a chime. . ._

_"Hmm?" you say, picking it up from Father as your body moved on it's own and turned the doorknob. Before you knew it, you were at the foot of the stairs, looking around fro the source of the sound. "was I imagining it?" another ring was heard, this time, louder than before, coming from your Father's desk. You felt the same power drawing you towards it, and you opened the drawer. Revealing a glowing white object incased in a glass case with a hoop on each end. Picking it up with both hands, you stared at the substance. Your body--no---your very soul feeling some sort of warmth coming off from it. "what is this. . .?" you asked no one, holding it close to your chest. The glowing cube rose from the capsule and landed in your hands. Turning into a liquefied form. In almost a trance, you drank the grey substance. Suddenly, you heard loud foot steps and you turned to face your Father, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Alice! Alice what did you do!?" he boomed, _

_"I, I--" you didn't know what to say, you've never seen Father this angry before. . .you shut your eyes tight as something inside you seemed to break as a silent gasp escaping you as you Father voiced his._

_"No, no!" he said catching your convulsing body. "Alice. . .no. . ." he repeated as you stopped shaking and fell limp in his hands. "Damn it!!" he roared, a few tears escaping from his eyes and falling on your face. "it wasn't for you. . .it wasn't for you. . !" As he wept, he didn't see your eyes open as you looked up and reached a small hand to the side of his face. His eyes looking down at you in shock. "A-Alice. . .?" stigmas appeared above your wrists and blood seeped out as it wrapped around them. Freezing into blood red bracelets._

_"Father, why are you crying? Why do my hands hurt. . .?" you asked weakly. Your body feeling heavy._

_"Alice. . .Alice, thank God you're alright!" he said holding you close to his chest. "the innocence excepted you, it excepted you!" he repeated over and over, the worry in his eyes replaced with excitement._

_"'Innocence'?" _

_"It's a special substance that God gives to only a chosen few, and he chose you, Alice!" you didn't know what he was talking about, and didn't care. As long as Father was happy, you were happy too._

_From the atop stairs, you saw Emilie and smiled up at her. After all, she shared the same view of Fathers happiness as you did. She was the one who told you after all. Father didn't seem to notice her as he continued to stroke your hair lovingly, as if you were some valuable one-of-a-kind doll. The look that she returned to you, however, was one that you've never seen before. It matched the look the woman at the shops would give to the poor boys who would try to steal food from her stands._

**. . .**_**Hate**_**. . .**


End file.
